The frozen life
by Nineflames
Summary: This is the story of a kit who only wanted to help. But what he caused frightened him away from the responsibility of clan life forever.
1. Prologue

"_Please, don't make my mistake. If a cat needs help you help them, got it Icekit?"_

That was what his mother had told him after she denied help to a Loner. They later learned that the same Loner froze to death that Leafbare. His mother, Frostfall, a pure white cat like him, had not taken it well. She thought it was horrid what she had caused. She tried to raise Icekit as a loyal Thunderclan cat, and to always help any cat if he could. It didn't work very well though. One day, after he became an apprentice, another young kit asked him to show her through the woods, even though she was still living in the nursery. He agreed, and he showed her what parts he knew. Near the end of the 'tour', they were at the top of the rock wall at the back of the Thunderclan camp, though neither of them realized it. The young she-cat slipped on a loose rock and, after mere moments, was hanging on the edge, far above the medicine den. Icepaw tried to dive and grab her scruff, but he wasn't fast enough. Her paws slipped and she fell. Icepaw was destroyed by what he had caused.

He ran away from Thunderclan the same day. He was afraid it would just get worse if he stayed. He left for the far away mountains he had heard about. He told no one. This is his story.

* * *

**So here's the story of this. . . story. Originally I was planning to write a one-shot based off of a dream I had. It was. . . quite something. But that didn't work so here it is! Any ideas of how this could continue would be appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 1

_Where am I?_ Icepaw asked himself as he trudged through a gigantic plain that stretched as far as his eyes could see. Only stopped by the range of mountains that stretched even farther. He had walked for over a day and the mountains never seemed any closer. He looked over his shoulder and sighed. He wanted to back, even though he knew it was too late. He shook his head and turned back around.

Two sunrises later, he finally reached the mountain. It was cold. Very cold. He shivered constantly, wondering if he would make it in a place like this. He walked slowly through the dead, snow covered grass. The snow hitting his shoulders chilled him to the bone. He was getting hungry. _Where's some prey? _He asked himself, looking around for prey. He opened his mouth to taste the air. When he breathed in the air, the cold breeze burned at his throat. He choked on the air, coughing and wheezing. _I can't live like this. I need food._ His breaths were coming too quick, his heart beating too fast, every breath making his body shudder. He was starving to death, he knew it. Just then, he heard a scampering of tiny paws, even smaller than his. He looked up quickly and saw a mouse skittering around in the snow a few tail-lengths in front of him. He crouched as steadily as he could, holding his breath to try and keep from trembling. He pounced on it, crushing its neck. He shuddered at the taste of the mouse's blood. He bit into it, relishing the taste. He ate at it until nothing was left but the skull and splinters of bone. The meal had given him little strength, though it was enough to keep him moving until Sundown. When Sundown came, he looked around and found a small cave in the side of the mountain. It was barely enough for him to fit in, but it would work. He crawled all the way to the back and found, to his pleasure, that no other animals had laid claim to the cave, and also that it was fairly warm.

* * *

**Okay, what I've decided is that it's going to be longer than a one-shot but shorter than my regular fiction. I'm gonna call it a mid-shot.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2! Oh yeah, thanks to Frozenstream of Oakclan for being my one and only reviewer so far! Yeah, mid-shot. I'm thinking that this story may be longer than that though.**

* * *

The mouse stopped and looked back, almost as if it had understood his plea. "Yes. Come here. Please." But instead of coming to him, the mouse turned and ran the other way, but stopped when it had gotten a fox-length. Icepaw groaned and heaved himself up the ledge, painfully straining his muscles. The mouse turned and ran, for the same amount of distance. Icepaw walked after it, slowly.

A thought suddenly struck him. _What if this is a message from Starclan?_ He shook his head._ No, why would they send __**me**__ a message? I killed a kit. They should know that._ He sighed, his entire body shuddering from hunger, cold, and desperation. Icepaw's ears twitched and he stopped.

Something was different. He thought hard and long about what it might possibly be. The answer abruptly hit him. He looked down. The ground beneath his shaking paws was slick and shining. _Ice. That mouse led me into a trap. _A startlingly large shadow overcast the sun, and the reflection Icepaw saw was of a massive bird, the likes of which he had only heard of. _A hawk. I'm dead. I'm done._ He thought, giving up entirely. Not a moment later, he saw the reflection of a small shape land on the hawk, causing it to spiral out of control. In moments that seemed to last forever, the hawk smashed into the ice next to him, and, as the ice shattered and he fell with the hawk, he saw a cat, just older than him, clinging onto the shoulders of the hawk. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the mouse, also falling. _Hah, take that you tricky bastard._ He thought just before blacking out, giving into infinite darkness.


	4. Chapter 3

**No, it isn't based on Frozen. It's based on a dream I had. Though it certainly contributed to the name.**

* * *

During his unconsciousness, Icepaw could hear some cat calling him. _ I really must be dead if I'm hearing spirits._ He thought despairingly, having giving up on all hope for survival long ago. For a second, he thought he recognized the voice, and focused all of his remaining energy on it. He turned in the direction of the voice and saw a she-kit, just younger than him, the same one that **he** had killed trying to help. "What are you doing here? To humiliate me?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "No. That's not why I'm here."

"Why then? Are you here to take me to Starclan? I'm dead aren't I?" He asked her, convinced of his death.

She looked away, and Icepaw wasn't sure if that was guilt he saw in her eyes. "No, well, yes. You died when you blacked-out. But, I didn't think it was your time to die, so I…Kind of…Brought you back, you know. Back to life."

Icepaw was shocked, his mouth hanging open. Why did she do that? More importantly, how? "How did you…?" He began.

"I don't really know myself. All that's important is that you're still alive. Look down there." She gestured beneath them with her nose.

He looked down and saw the earth he had stood on, now shattered. In between the massive gap in the ice where the hawk had crashed, he saw four shapes, none of which moved. "Can we go down there? I mean, get a closer look." He asked her.

She nodded, "Of course." And when she said that, the ground beneath them flew up to them until they were standing at the edge of the broken ice, looking down on four bodies. One was the eagle, dead. Another was that of the mouse, still alive but badly stunned. The other two were cats. It felt somewhat strange and surreal to stare at his body. He didn't recognize the other cat, though it was definitely a she-cat. She was alive and breathing, though unconscious. Icepaw, however, was undoubtedly dead.

"I thought you said you brought me back to life." He said, looking at her.

She looked back, with a 'are you mouse-brained?' look on her face. "What, you think your body can live without its spirit?"

Icepaw thought a moment, and then said, "You're right. Sorry."

She smiled, "Don't be. And by the way, my name's Moonkit."

"Oh, sorry I never asked." He apologized.

Moonkit turned around, saying, "Well, you could be pretty mouse-brained sometimes. Anyway, it's time for you to get back to your body. Just try not to die this time, all right?"

Icepaw nodded, smiling. "Yep, I got it! Thanks a lot Moonkit. I'm very, very sorry I couldn't save you in time."

Moonkit replied without turning to look at him. "It's alright. I don't hold grudges. It's time for you to go now. Bye." She said as Icepaw's vision gave way to darkness.

* * *

**Oh, and please don't ask me how Moonki****t revived him or escaped Starclan's domain right now, I'll figure it out later.** **I just hope she doesn't turn Mary-Sue on me, how 'bout you guys? I mean, a LIVING Mary-Sue is bad enough, but a dead one? Can't kill them off 'cause they're already dead. Just an opinion.**


End file.
